Le baiser du pari
by Mesden
Summary: Kise est fou amoureux d'Aomine et tente autant qu'il le peut de se confesser au jeune brun. Mais que peut-il bien faire lorsqu'une Momoi se montre comme un obstacle à une hypothétique relation avec Aomine ? Aomine x Kise, léger Momoi x Kukoro tellement léger que je ne le vois pas .


**Hullo tout le monde !**

**Mesden au rapport ! *-* Bon, comme surement pas mal de monde en cette dernière belle saison spring 2012, en matière d'anime j'ai plus été attirée par Kuroko No Basuke. C'était pas bien parti au départ pourtant mais me voilà à écrire un OS sur cet anime donc bon.. ^^'**

**Alors, oui c'est du Aomine x Kise, j'étais pourtant profondément pro-Kise x Kuroko et anti-Aomine x Kise au départ de l'anime mais bon.. :girouette: **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! *-***

* * *

- Kise-kun ? Tu pourrais m'écouter un instant ?

- Oh ? A-ah, désolé Kurokocchi, c'est juste que... bafouilla Kise en ne lâchant pas du regard ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En effet, devant Kuroko et Kise se trouvaient Aomine et Momoi. Ce simple fait aurait pu n'engendrer aucune réaction particulière, excepté que Momoi était actuellement complètement penchée sur Aomine, lui donnant une agréable vue de sa poitrine généreuse simplement cachée par un décolleté. N'allez pas penser que Kise a des sentiments pour Momoi, en réalité ce qui le gênait davantage était plutôt la forte proximité qu'il y avait entre la jeune fille ET Aomine. Son Aomine.

Bon, soit, il allait un peu vite en besogne et le brun n'avait aucunement connaissance de ses sentiments mais c'était justement en cours ! Il se préparait à se déclarer, oui,oui. Mais là, voir Momoi aussi proche de l'objet de tous ses désirs lui portait un gros coup au moral ! Elle ne devait pas être amoureuse de Kuroko, celle-là ?

- Kurokocchi, je suis si triste ! Geignit le blond en s'effondrant contre le corps du plus petit.

- Que se passe-t-il à nouveau ?

- Regarde comment Aominecchi m'ignore depuis que nous sommes venus nous entraîner ce matin ! Je suis sur que je suis le seul qu'il n'a pas salué ! Pleurnicha Kise.

- Il a du oublier.

- On ne peut pas oublier ce genre de chose...Continua-t-il à sangloter.

- Va lui demander si ça te tracasse autant.

- Mais il est avec Momoi...

Oui, ils étaient encore et toujours ensemble. Depuis ce matin.

- Tu veux que je détourne son attention ? Proposa Kuroko.

- Tu ferais ça ? Gémit-il.

- Si ça peut te faire me lâcher.

- Oh, désolé.

Kise s'éloigna légèrement de Kuroko tout en le suivant du regard alors qu'il s'avançait lentement en direction de Momoi et Aomine. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne remarqua la présence du jeune basketteur, puis Momoi posa son regard derrière Aomine et aperçut un flash bleu.

- Testu ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en poussant Aomine sur le côté.

- Momoi-chan, je souhaiterais te parler un léger instant. Répondit Kuroko aussi inexpressif que toujours.

- Je suis toute à toi ! S'exclama Momoi avec un regard taquin.

Le jeune couple s'en alla plus loin sous le regard terrifié de Kise.

Eh bah bravo l'idiot ! Maintenant tu te retrouves seul avec Aomine ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que Murasakibara, Midorima et Akashi ne sont pas venus ?

Le plus grand continua a tirer au panier sans prendre en compte la présence de Kise qui s'encourageait mentalement à faire le premier pas.

_Allez Kise ! C'est qu'une étape à franchir !_

Il s'approcha finalement assez près pour entamer une discussion avec Aomine.

- Euh… Aominecchi ?

Un silence morbide répondit au jeune blond qui se sentait désormais bien seul.

- Aominecchi ?

Toujours rien.

- Aominecchi ne peut plus me voir ! C'est horrible ! S'écria Kise tout en s'effondrant au sol, les mains sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment va-t-il prendre connaissance de ce que je ressens ? Commença-t-il à sangloter.

Blasé, le plus grand basketteur soupira et lâcha sa prise sur le ballon qui alla se perdre légèrement plus loin. Il s'approcha de Kise et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à pleurnicher comme une fille encore toi ? Soupira Aomine.

Devant le manque de réponse de Kise qui était intimement convaincu que son Aomine ne pouvait plus le voir ni l'entendre, le jeune brun soupira à nouveau et attrapa la chevelure blonde de Kise afin que ce dernier relève son visage et lui fasse face. Cela ne manqua pas, et le jeune blond, décontenancé par cette soudaine proximité, tomba sur les fesses. Cela arracha un sourire moqueur à Aomine qui se redressa sur les pieds et aida un Kise toujours aussi troublé à en faire de même.

- Aominecchi peut toujours me voir finalement ? Je suis si soulagé ! S'exclama Kise en passant sa main sur ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Eh bien, Aominecchi ne m'avait pas salué ce matin, alors je pensais qu'il ne pouvait plus me voir ! Gémit Kise.

- Oui et bien tu vois, si, je peux toujours te voir. Malheureusement.

- Eh ? Pourquoi ce malheureusement ? S'écria Kise au bord d'une nouvelle crise de larmes.

- Car tu es une vraie plaie pour moi. Soupira Aomine.

- Mais... ! Comptait débuter à rouspéter Kise avant qu'Aomine ne pose sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis rien. T'es vraiment gênant. S'exclama Aomine en regardant ailleurs, une légère couleur rouge sur les joues.

_Ehh ? Aominecchi rougit ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Ils restèrent ainsi un léger temps, puis Aomine relâcha sa prise et posa son regard dans celui complètement perdu de Kise. Devait-il aller plus loin ou non ? Kise était tellement tête en l'air que si il ne faisait pas un geste pour concrétiser ce qu'il ressentait, le jeune blond ne comprendrait pas.

Lentement, Aomine se pencha vers Kise et approcha leurs deux corps, leurs deux visages. La respiration de Kise devint saccadée et il se mis à trembler de tous ses membres, prêt à perdre connaissance à n'importe quel moment. Finalement, il tint le coup et lorsque deux lèvres fines se posèrent sur sa bouche charnue, il battit des paupières un instant avant de les fermer complètement et de profiter de ce baiser, de cette passion qui s'en dégageait.

_Je crois que je n'aurais vraiment jamais pu faire le premier pas..._

Plus loin, derrière la porte du gymnase...

- Je le savais que mon Aomine allait l'embrasser en premier ! Passe le bisou Testu ! S'exclama Momoi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je le pensais prêt pourtant... Soupira Kuroko en se soulevant sur la pointe des pieds.

_Heureusement que je n'ai parié qu'un baiser sur la joue..._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Uhuh, je trouvais ça moche de terminer sur un baiser (surtout trop bateau). Bon, j'espère que cet OS vous aura pas déçu éwè' je dois dire que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien le rédiger comme je l'aurais voulu et que ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ai des gros trous à certains endroits. uwu'**

**See ya guys !**


End file.
